Her Sun
by Lizy Ann
Summary: Porque su amor es tan grande, lo suficiente para esperar. Porque él es el único, como siempre ha sido, como siempre será.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los utilizo para escribir historias, nada con fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Her Sun**

 _«The unstoppable sun, no matter how I fight back, shines on the darkest part of my chest. »_

* * *

Sus manos se aferran fervientemente al tronco del árbol, y con nerviosismo, lo observa. Como ha hecho a lo largo de los meses.

La cautiva de una manera especial.

Tiene un coraje innegable, de fuerte voluntad. Le recuerda a una estrella, brillante, hermosa, cegadora.

Siente que su corazón se acelera, como el aleteo de un colibrí, y una cálida sensación la llena de pies a cabezas.

Sin embargo, no se puede acercar, lo único que alcanza a vislumbrar es la espalda de aquel niño de traje anaranjado.

Nadie cree en ese chico, y ella tampoco puede entenderlo del todo, pero sin dudar, decide poner sus esperanzas en él; lo nota, es una estrella naciente que se convertirá en un gran sol, capaz de iluminar a cualquiera.

Lo nota por la forma en que a sus doce años lucha por sobresalir, por cómo, sin darse cuenta, poco a poco gana el cariño de la gente a su alrededor.

Lo nota por la forma en que se ha llevado su corazón, sin saberlo.

Por eso, decide creer en él

Porque desea hacerlo, porque no quiere que esté solo.

* * *

A veces, sólo a veces, desea poder desviar la mirada. Pero no puede, en su campo de visión, sólo está él, nadie más que él.

Cuando se fue, sintió que otro pedacito de su corazón se iba también, pero le brindó fuerza y voluntad para seguir adelante.

Como siempre hacía.

Pero ahora, cuatro años después, está de regreso, y ella no deja de sentirse torpe. No puede alcanzarlo.

La espalda de aquel niño que tanto admiraba, se hizo más grande.

Su cabello brilla más, sus ojos siguen pareciendo dos océanos, y su sonrisa… sigue haciendo estragos con ella.

Lo observa pasar, y ni siquiera la nota. Alza suavemente su mano, como si intentara alcanzarlo, pero es imposible.

Desaparece, sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

Como siempre ha sido.

Toma una bocanada de aire, y siente que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, porque su corazón late por aquella estrella mucho más de lo que debería, porque su amor es tan devoto, que no puede siquiera darse la oportunidad de voltear a otro lado.

* * *

Él es luz, calidez y esperanza al mismo tiempo.

La aldea, sus amigos, ella lo sabe

Es la única persona en el mundo capaz de penetrar hasta el corazón más frío.

Por eso, ella le cree, sin dudar, sin rechistar.

Por eso, se sacrifica por él, porque las esperanzas que le depositó años atrás, están dando frutos. Será el sol que iluminará sobre toda la desgracia que se aproxima.

Y ahí está ella, en medio de la arena, llena de heridas, consciente de que morirá en algún momento.

Pero a pesar de eso, sonríe.

Porque le pudo decir que lo ama, y no se arrepiente

Porque él lo sabe, aunque no sea el momento adecuado.

Salvar esa luz siempre ha sido su propósito.

* * *

Las vendas están alrededor de todo su cuerpo, nota la preocupación en los ojos de sus amigos, pero sus pensamientos están muy lejos de ahí.

—¿Hasta cuándo?

La pregunta la sorprende, y la respuesta aparece inmediatamente; el «sí», se pasea por sus labios, sin embargo, parece inadecuado decirlo.

Pero por respeto a su compañero, decide responder.

—Hasta el último día —susurra.

Porque su amor es tan grande, lo suficiente para esperar.

Porque él es el único, como siempre ha sido, como siempre será

Sabe que las heridas sanarán, y que tal vez, su confesión quedará en el olvido. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas, su amor, siguen puestas en aquella estrella.

* * *

Cuando toma su mano sin dudar, con el caos rodeándolos, sabe que sus sentimientos han llegado a él.

Los sentimientos que ella, su primo, y toda la aldea le han confiado.

Su estrella se ha convertido en un sol, brillante, reluciente.

Se siente feliz por ese chico, porque se lo merece, ha luchado. A pesar de su propio de dolor, de cómo su corazón está desecho en mil pedazos por la pérdida, o sus ojos no dejan de derramar lágrimas, no puede dejar de alegrarse por él.

Ve cómo envuelve su pequeña mano con sus gruesos dedos, y siente la calidez, aquella por la cual tanto ha esperado.

Ya no ve su espalda, sino que ahora está a su lado, brindándole confianza.

Es la luz, la esperanza, la creencia de que no todo está escrito.

Y ella le cree, porque desea hacerlo, porque ahora ya no tiene duda alguna.

* * *

Todo alrededor brilla, resplandece, y sabe que está flotando.

Siente todo a flor de piel, los labios resecos de él sobre los de ella, presionándolos suavemente en un dulce beso.

La forma tierna en que sostiene su rostro, con cuidado, acercándola más.

Están en el aire, cerca de la luna, con las estrellas destellando fuertemente. Pero para ella, él es lo más brillante, hermoso, y cálido en la escena.

Lo demás no destaca, sus sentidos están enfocados sólo en ese chico, que tanto ha esperado, y que finalmente, ha llegado a su lado.

Su espalda ya no está a la lejanía, ahora lo puede tocar.

Porque su amor lo ha alcanzado, e increíblemente, le corresponde, de una manera traviesa, sincera, y arrasadora, tal como él.

Quiere quedarse ahí por siempre, en sus brazos. Quiere decirle que lo ha observado por siempre, y que lo hará hasta el final.

Su corazón es suyo, de nadie más.

Sin embargo, no se lo dice.

Abre sus ojos, y se topa con los de él, dos lagunas azules brillantes, que la observan con todo el amor del mundo, como si fuera un precioso tesoro.

Y ella siente que se derrite, y sus lágrimas la traicionan.

Él lo sabe, sabe todo el tiempo que lo ha esperado, por eso, deposita en un beso en su frente, ahí, flotando, en la luna.

—Te querré, cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo —le dice, mirándola fijamente.

Sabe que es verdad, porque ese chico nunca mentiría, porque es la persona más sincera que ha conocido.

Y se promete que lo va a querer hasta el final de días, que lo va a cuidar y proteger.

Su sol.

* * *

Se detiene un momento, al escuchar las risas de sus hijos, e inmediatamente una risa se forma en sus labios.

Ahora tiene sus propias estrellas, tan brillantes, y llenas de futuro.

Se limpia las manos en el delantal, cuando unos brazos traviesos la sorprenden.

No es necesario que trate de adivinar quién es, sabe que es él, el único capaz de hacerla sentir chispas con sólo tocarla.

Lo ve, y le parece increíble que aquel niño que admiraba a la lejanía, se haya convertido en un hombre tan respetable.

Ella estaba en lo correcto, su luz alcanzó a los demás.

Sabe que depositar sus esperanzas en él, fue la decisión más correcta y acertada que puro hacer.

Sabe que el amarlo como lo hace, ha sido lo más hermoso que le ha pasado en la vida.

Le brinda la forma más pura de felicidad.

Tímidamente, se para sobre la punta de sus pies, y deposita un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—Te amo —susurra, para que los niños no la escuchen—, siempre, hasta el final.

Y él le sonríe, de la única forma que sabe hacerlo, haciendo que su corazón dé un salto, y sus mejillas se ruboricen, a pesar de todos los años que han estado juntos.

—Lo sé —le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad—, perdón por la larga espera.

Ella niega.

No importa, realmente no importa.

Porque ahora está ahí, a su lado, y sabe que no se irá

Porque ahora son una familia.

No tiene qué ver más su espalda, o esperar a que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos.

Él logró sus sueños, y ella los suyos.

Eso es suficiente.

Lo abraza, y pega la cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando el tranquilo latir de su corazón.

No más esperas.

* * *

¡Hola!

Lo diré hasta que me muera, Hinata es el personaje más dulce y sincero que he visto a través del anime, sólo ella puede amar en la forma en que lo hace.

Quise expresar eso en el one-shot, espero haberlo logrado. Me gustó el narrar en presente, y el narrar varios sucesos importante, sin llegar a muchos detalles, como el beso en la luna, y la batalla contra Pain.

No tengo mucho qué decir, espero hayan disfrutado el fanfic, y si es así, les invito a dejarme un review, que es gratis.

Un abrazo.

Dalie.

 _01.08.16_


End file.
